Why Did I Die?
This is a fanfic created by Japanlover86. It focuses on Ryo Kisho's experience with the Kisho-Green Family. He also teaches the family his life before death and his life as a ghost. Chapter 1: How I Met My Sister Post-Death A ghost of an Sebastian cosplayer is seen looking in a mirror, pointed at the inflicted wound on his stomach "" (Translation: The time I saw my parents before that convention was, my last time) said Ryo The young man then walked out and hovered over the Kisho-Green Family. "" (Mommy? Is there someone watching us?) Said a little boy Toshio, he looked at him with his former brown, now red contacts, he then gently touched the ground, but the family noticed him "His picture, isn't that the same one from that paper?" Asked a teenager around his brother's age named Garret Green. "Yes, my old mom heard about the kidnapping, one of them was stabbed in the throat dozen upon dozens of times until the killer could only hear croaking, the next one was stabbed in the eye and was cut out, and the last one, was repeatedly stabbed in the stomach many, many times, then forcefully dug out large parts of his intestines and stomach, the discarded innards were found by police with an insane man around in his 60's) said the girl, Marie Ryo then stared at her with understanding Two middle aged people came out, they stared at Satoko, then Ryo came and hugged Reiko " (Mom! I'm sorry I didn't bring you! I'm sorry mom!) He said Reiko then backed Ryo off her to look at his face " (Ryo-kun......)" She said, sobbing "Can, you show me what happened? Ryo-kun?" Garret said " (Pleasure)" He said, he touched Garret in the chest and he fell unconsious " (Garret! Garret!)" Reiko screamed Chapter 2: Flashback GARRET'S POV Huh, I can't move my body, I can't speak, I hear crying, It's dark Then I opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a dark room, I saw three boys blindfolded and bounded on the floor, the Sebastian cosplayer's cosplay has appeared to be just badly buttoned up, but the holes were correct, but it looked sloppy. " (What are you doing?)" The Sebastian cosplayer yelled " (Innards........)" The murdered whispered Innards?!, Garrett thought " (No, stop, stop---)" A young boy was heard before being cut off by him screaming " (Mom, Onee-chan, Dad, Save me!)" He yelled and cried Garret squinted his eyes in disgust, blood gushed from boy's neck, screaming with every stab After a few more times, his screams weakened and weakened, until, he couldn't hear the Ciel cosplayer anymore, then he saw parts of his vocal organs being dug out. Then he moved on with the next, a 15-year old Italy cosplayer, he whimpered with fear, " (No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)" he screamed The murderer took off his blindfold, then the killer got a knife and stabbed him in the eye " (TAKEO! TAKEO! SAVE ME! MOM! MOM! MOM! DAD! AUNT! AUNT! WAHHH!)" He wailed. Then the killer stabbed his eye even more, ending with the eye gouged out, then the killer removed the eyeball from the knife with his fingers. Then he moved on to the last one, RYO!, I just looked and looked on, his eyes were filled with fear. Then, the killer decided to speak " (Aw, your little belly is bouncy like a water balloon, must be full of guts)" He said in a very perverted and violent manner. " (Stop! Please! No! MOM! SATOKO! DAD SAVE ME! PLEASE! HELP ME!)" The final victim yelled and cried, him squirming, despite being bounded hand and foot. Then I heard a knife go in, and a scream, Ryo!, I heard his pleas, " (YEAGHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! IT HURTS! YEAGHHH!)" He cried as his belly was being ripped open. The killer stabbed him even more and more, with Ryo screaming with every stab. Time had passed, 5 minutes, I think, Ryo's screams were weakening with every stab " (Ough, augh, ahhh, no more------)" His voice was more weak and he looked at the killer with pitful eyes After that line, Ryo was dead, then his killer went with his bare hands, AND DUG OUT HIS INTERNAL ORGANS! WHAT THE F***! " (Aw, Your little tummy is cut open and this is what your innards look like)" The killer spoke in a perverted way to the dead 20-year old man, his intestines covered the knife, his stomach organ has been stabbed and stomach acid leaked out. Then with a flash of light, I was back into the present, Satoko's mom was yelling " (Garret! Garret!)" She yelled as I woke up " (What did you see?)" Reiko said My eyes widened at Ryo, who looked at me, then I screamed " (That's all I can show you from them)" He said "The killer.....was....a......pervert.....b*****d, those kids, one of them was stabbed in the throat, the other was stabbed in the eye, and the other, Ryo, was stabbed in the abdomen upon dozens of dozens of dozens of times, it took 5 minutes for him to die, much longer than the other two)" Garret explained. Reiko then hugged her 20-year old deceased son " (MY SWEET BABY! I'M SORRY! I'D WISH I WAS THERE!)" She sobbed on her son's cosplay, Ryo's eyes widened, then he backed her away Then a light appeared, it was a Ciel Phantomhive cosplayer, who was floating and was also a ghost, Satoko and Reiko recongized him, Satoshi. " (Onii-chan?)" The boy said Reiko then hugged Satoshi, who hugged her back " (Okasan....)" He said " (Who are those two, Mommy?)" Toshio pointed at the ghost pair " (Toshio-kun, those are, your dead uncles and mommy's dead brothers, they died in 2010, Satoshi was 14, no older than you Garret, and Ryo was 20, too young to die, I was their last surviving child, since they died, I never looked at Sebastian and Ciel from Kuroshitsuji in the same way again, it always reminded me of them, October 31st 1990, June 2nd 1996, June 2nd 2010)" She explained. Chapter 2 Category:Fanfics